


All My Days

by OverlyInvestedFangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Memories, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyInvestedFangirl/pseuds/OverlyInvestedFangirl
Summary: A cutesy piece written for Cherie Mast for her birthday!!!





	All My Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsMast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMast/gifts).



> Happy birthday Cherie I hope you enjoy!

_**Present Day** _

 

It had been one thousand, one hundred and seventy-nine days since they had returned for their eighth year at Hogwarts and the opportunity to know one another had come. It had been one thousand and four days since he had finally been able to call her his. It had been eight hundred and forty-two days since she'd first officially met his mother, which had gone surprisingly well, all things considered. 

 

It had been five hundred and forty days since he had asked her to stay with him forever because honestly there was no one else for him but her. It had been five hundred and twenty two days since she agreed to be his forever and made him the happiest man alive. It had been three hundred and sixteen days since they had actually started planning the wedding, his mother of course heavily involved, as she would not allow it to be any other way. 

 

In the nearly three years of being together, Draco Malfoy had never been so nervous. Today was the big day, what the last year of planning had been for; he was getting married to the love of his life, Hermione Jean Granger. As he stared into the full length mirror, sure he would find something wrong with his suit, his mind drifted back through the memories of the past four years. 

 

_**One thousand, one hundred and seventy-nine days before** _

 

Going through the brick wall at Kings Cross Station to get to platform nine and three quarters felt like going through one of those muggle car washes for him. He was scrubbed clean and left the dirt of the past behind, he had a chance to prove he was someone else, instead of the Death Eater scum everyone presumed he was. 

 

He had avoided being charged and sent to Azkaban unlike his father, who thoroughly deserved what he got and more. His mother was under house arrest for a year with visits to her husband in Azkaban allowed once every two months, she had politely declined the visits and had instead started the lengthy process that was wizarding divorce. 

 

He had the same good behaviour deal as his mother. Ministry couldn't let them off completely, they had to keep an eye on former or potential Death Eaters after all. Instead of just sticking him in house arrest he had the choice of returning to Hogwarts, something he had already intended on doing if possible. 

 

The few months before term started were bad enough stuck in the mansion with his mother as his primary source of company. No matter how much he loved her he could only take so much. 

 

Finally September first came around and he was able to head off by himself for the Hogwarts Express. His trunk put away he went in search of any Slytherins, not totally sure who exactly came back besides Blaise, Theo and himself. 

 

_**One thousand one hundred days before** _

 

It had been tough at first but not long after returning, largely thanks to the help from Professor McGonagall and a few key eighth year students, house unity was better than ever. Animosity was forgotten and friendships were blossoming between all houses. 

 

It was like a wave of tension had been released and everyone in the castle had relaxed a bit. almost everyone. Filch was never going to be a friendly face to anyone but Mrs Norris and that pink toad from fifth year, Umbridge. 

 

The quarters for the eighth years were houseless; though everyone remained in the same houses as before, it also felt like they became their own entity. Separate from the rest of the school, they had allowances the lower years didn't, and there were many nights spent up past midnight with popcorn, hot chocolate and muggle movies. 

 

It was a chilly Saturday afternoon despite the bright sunlight streaming through the dormitory’s common area windows. About half of the seventy-nine returning students were in the spacious area watching Central Intelligence on the large projector that they had been provided for educational and leisurely activities. This was apparently Granger's favourite action comedy movie and you could tell she enjoyed it by how much she was laughing. 

 

It was then that he looked over at her,. was shining on her, making her hair look a soft brown. Her skin glowed, highlighting the freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks. Her mouth twisted upwards in a full belly laugh, crinkling her eyes as the laugh echoed across the room. It's in that moment he realised that Hermione Granger was beautiful. 

 

Staring a little too long she seemed to sense it. She turned her head and met his eyes. Her grin turned shy and her cheeks tinged redder than they were from the laughter. Looking down at his feet he smiled to himself, unsure where this feeling came from but not hating that it was here. 

 

_**One thousand and ninety-six days before** _

 

While working in the common area on his six pieces of parchment on “Golpalott’s Third Law and when it can be used for Potions” homework, he was disturbed by a loud thump next to him. Looking up from his parchment he saw Granger had dumped her own homework and text hooks on the table taking the seat next to him. 

 

Unsure of the reason, to his work, his quill making its familiar scritching sound as it flew across the parchment spreading its dark ink in his elegant cursive. A cough made him look up again, only to see Granger looking at him expectantly. 

 

“Hey Granger, what's up?” he probed still not sure what she wanted with him. 

“Hi Malfoy, I was wondering if you wanted to do our homework together. I noticed you were working on Professor Masts work and Harry and Ron are visiting Hagrid instead of working on it like they should.” she blurted out. Why would she pick him to do her homework with, they weren't malicious towards each other anymore but he didn't think they were particularly friendly. 

 

“Uh sure, I'm nearly finished though.” Surely nothing bad could come from doing homework with her, Draco doubted she was the sort to play a cruel joke on anyone. It wasn't like she knew about new his secret crush on her anyway so it couldn't be anything worse than that even if she was. 

“That's fine I'm on my last page anyway, I just wanted done company while I worked.” She sounded rather chipper now he had agreed. 

 

He should have been relieved nothing was up, although there was a slight pang of disappointment in his stomach that she likely would have sat with whoever was in here and he wasn't especially sought after. Shaking it off, he dipped his quill in the ink pot and returned to writing. Of course she was a page ahead of him, he thought wryly. Still a know it all book worm, he chuckled internally. 

 

“Something funny Malfoy?” Granger queried. 

“You really don't change do you? know this isn't due for another four days right?” the smile on his face showing his comment was in jest.

“Says the one who is also nearly finished.” A teasing grin on her face, when she smiled her eyes seemed to shine like molten chocolate. 

 

“Fair point.” with that they both settled down to work, occasionally exchanging notes or asking questions. It felt peaceful sitting next to her, the anxiety left from the war that usually kept him on edge fading away in her presence. 

 

_**One thousand and four days before**_  

 

For weeks they had been studying together, silently in the library, with tea and scones in the common area, in the sunshine sitting by the lake. Conversations became longer and more personal, one day she went from a friendly wave to hugging him goodbye, sitting next to each other during movies, leaning on him when she got sleepy during late night study sessions. 

 

It had been building for a while and he couldn't take it any longer, whatever the outcome he was going to ask her out. They were down by the lake, enjoying the sun and doing the most recent potions assignment on the volubilis potion. 

 

For the past few minutes however he'd just been watching her work, the wind was playing with her hair so she'd tucked it behind her ears but a few strands had fallen loose. Reaching over he tucks it back behind her ear. 

 

Surprised at his touch she looked up questioning. Slowly leaning forward so she had time to back away if that's what she wanted, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. A slight gasp came from her mouth but she didn't pull away. Reaching forward he cradles her head, his fingers woven into her hair, kissing her again more firmly. 

 

He continues kissing her, lips molding against hers as she kissed him back, her hand reaching up to his neck pulling him in closer. Eventually needing to breathe he leans his forehead against hers, both panting slightly. 

“Be mine?” he asks, still fearing rejection despite their kissing moments ago. 

 

She laughed, his heart sank. 

“Took you long enough to ask. Yes, silly.” with a finger she tilts his head up to look at her and placed a sweet kiss to his lips. Relief washed through him and he released the breath he had been holding in a long sigh. Another giggle comes from Granger’s mouth and he kissed it away, furiously covering her in quick pecks. 

 

“You cheeky little thing!” another giggle, “You knew I was going to ask?” he pulls her closer, draping her legs over his. 

“I hoped. I had my suspicions a few weeks ago but wasn't completely sure. It's not like I have experience with what crushing Draco Malfoy is like.” Shyly she looked down focusing on a thread coming loose in her sock. 

 

“Hoping huh? I'm glad.” Mirroring her earlier actions he lifted her head to look at him and softly kissed her before pulling her close and simply relishing in being able to hold her like this. In being able to say Hermione Granger was his and he was hers. 

 

They stayed by the lake for some time, work forgotten. When it came too cold to stay out there they walked back to the castle, hand in hand. 

 

_**Eight hundred and fifty-eight days before** _

 

“My mother wants to meet you,” Draco said suddenly one afternoon while they were lounging on the couch watching one of Hermione’s favourite sets of horror movies, Halloween. 

 

“Oh?” she remarked clearly wondering were this was coming from as she turned her head to face him. 

“I got a letter from her today inviting you and I to attend a dinner with her two weeks from Saturday. Said it’s about time she officially met you, especially now that her renovations on the Manor are complete.” He ran his fingers through her hair calming her brief moment of memory induced panic. 

 

“That's thoughtful of her to wait, I guess I have to at some point anyway. We have been dating nearly five months and graduation probably shouldn't be the first time I see her since then. I guess we should send a reply back to her as well as confirming with McGonagall that we'll be able to use the floor,” she mused. Typical Hermione, already working out what needed to be done. 

 

“Oh babe, will I need something to wear? I've never been to a pureblood dinner, are there traditions I should know?” And just like that her wonderful mind sent her into a panic because she might not know everything she might need to. 

 

Chuckling he kissed her head and pulled her in tight, restricting her ability to flail about in her panic. 

“Don't stress, that blue dress you have will be fine, and it's nothing that formal, so no need to know the difference between twenty different spoons. I'll be by your side the whole time.”

 

Staring him in the eyes she asked in a small voice, 

 

“You promise?” 

 

Staring right back at her he took both of her hands in his. 

 

“I'm not going anywhere, when you meet my mother or ever. I love you Hermione Jean Granger.”

 

 Almost fearful before now, she looked shocked; they'd not said it before but it was the right time in Dracos mind even if she didn't say it back. 

 

“I love you too Draco Lucius Malfoy, with all my heart.”

 

_**Five hundred and seventy-three days before** _

 

“Hurry up Potter, I don't have all day, she's expecting me at seven for dinner. I should have just picked one out by myself.” Exasperated Draco strode from the apparation point towards the muggle jewellery Potter had suggested. 

 

“Ah yes, but if you didn't ask me you wouldn't know which store to go to or how many galleons you should have exchanged or what type or ring her mother had or….” Draco held a hand up stopping him before his smug grin could get any bigger. 

 

“Yeah yeah I get it, you're saving my ass, etcetera etcetera. Let's just get this over with so I can go home, eat dinner and make love to my girlfriend.” The last one did the job, wiping the smug grin off and replacing it with a disgusted face. 

 

“I know you two do that stuff anyway but I don't need reminders or images in my head of you and my best friend shagging thank you very much.” Both grinned, though good friends now neither could resist taunting the other. It felt nostalgic. 

 

“C’mon Potter, let's go pick out a ring for Granger.”

 

_**Five hundred and forty days before** _

 

The box with the three stone sapphire and diamond engagement ring felt like a hot coal in his pocket, demanding to be removed. They were waiting to be seated at La Vie C’est Belle a new French restaurant in London. 

 

She had on a stunning emerald green wrap dress that stopped just above the knees and had been paired with matching peep toe heels. Her hair was just the way he liked it, loose and wild hanging down her back. Around her neck was the otter necklace inlaid with emeralds he'd given her on their one year anniversary, and she had applied light makeup to bring the whole look together. She looked ravishing and he was once again reminded just how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to have her. 

 

They ate, they talked, they laughed and afterwards they walked the streets hand in hand eventually making their way to a local park. Sitting down on a bench he took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it. 

 

Still holding her hand he slid off the bench to kneel in front of her. Pulling the red velvet box out of his pocket he popped it open to reveal the ring. 

 

“Hermione, since we've been together I have been the happiest person I have been in my entire life. I don't want to spend my life with anyone else and I don't want to waste anymore time without asking you. I love you dearly and I want to do so everyday for the rest of our lives no matter what comes our way. Please do me the honour of agreeing to be my wife?” Nervously he waited on her response, the question whose answer would decide his next path. 

 

_**Five hundred and twenty-two days before** _

 

“You did what, why? You devilish little thing.” Draco not so angrily glared at her, slightly annoyed but unable to really be mad at her teasing. 

“It was only two weeks, it was quite amusing to see you sweat a little.” she grinned wide like a Cheshire cat giggling with glee. 

“A torturous eighteen days actually, I thought you were gonna leave.” His whining partially exacerbated in retaliation to her teasing. 

 

“Yes eighteen days, I was always going to say yes love. Not saying yes doesn't necessarily equate to leaving though, it's perfectly fine to not want to get married at my age or ever even but still want to be in a relationship.” Of course a Hermione Granger answer must include some information on pivotal points in society. 

 

Oh how he loved her for it, pulling her in close he kissed her tenderly. His hands framing her face, savouring the moment of pure bliss that she had agreed.

 

“I love you, swotty minx and all, but never do anything like that again.” Simply holding her close he swayed slightly humming a wedding theme as they did. 

 

“I love you to the stars and back Draco, I can't wait to spend all my days with you.” Hermione whispered against his ear before returning her head to its spot on his shoulder. 

 

_**One hundred and thirty-two days before** _

 

The sunlight was seeping through a crack in the curtain and it shone down on her face, illuminating her skin and highlighting the freckles dotted across her nose and upper cheeks. It didn't seem to make her stir. Neither did his continuous stroking of her hair, the soft wavy curls far from the wild mane of her childhood.

 

The clock on the bedside table read six thirty-seven am, the cake tasting wasn't until eleven so he let her sleep. Much preferring this view than a plethora of different cakes his mother thought were the most fashionable. As long as it looked nice and tasted good it was fine with him. 

 

Her steady rhythmic breathing was the only sound to be heard, and her nose scrunched up in her sleep. He loved when she scrunched up her nose. It made him very aware that he was still so in love with her and she seemed the same. He was hopeful for the future and a long happy life with this witch by his side. 

 

What more could one want than what he already had. The family business had been signed over to him once he had finished his eighth year at Hogwarts since Lucius was in Azkaban, so he had a steady job. 

 

Hermione was extremely happy in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She even got to start up S.P.E.W as a side project in addition to her normal work cases. 

 

His mother loved Hermione and they regularly had tea together, if not there, Hermione and himself went to the Weasley’s for dinner, or it was a nice quiet evening at home in their London flat together. 

 

Potter and Ginny had recently had their first child James Sirius Potter, and Hermione had been named godmother much to her delight. They were often at Grimmauld Place visiting or here babysitting while Harry was at Ginny’s matches on the weekend. 

 

Spending so much time around a young child really had him thinking.there was changing dirty diapers and a fair amount of crying. Not to mention carrying the thing for nine months. Even so he couldn't help wanting to do that all with his own child, with Hermione and his child. 

 

_**Two days before**_  

 

“One more night and you'll be Hermione Granger-Malfoy, how does it feel?” he asked as they lay in bed tired, sated and nervously excited. 

 

“Too far away, I can't wait for it to be time. Who knows what Ginny has planned for tomorrow night either, I'm not sure I want to.” She chuckled at the dig, she loved the fiery ginger but she could certainly be a handful sometimes. 

 

He couldn't help but laugh along with her, she wasn't wrong for being worried, but he knew she would enjoy herself. Ginny had told him everything, she had a future in party planning when she retired from the Harpies. 

 

“From the hinting I've been getting I'm in for just as much of a wild night. Seems the she-devil has rubbed off on her husband, although I would not be surprised if he got her to just plan both.” The joking about their friends eased the slightly tense air. 

 

It wasn't that they had any doubts but it was still a big day for the both of them. Tomorrow night would be their hen and bucks night. Then they would be getting married, finally he could say she was his wife.

 

_**Present day** _

 

A few mild hangovers were quickly cured with some sobering up potions. Ginny was doing Hermione’s hair and Luna was doing her hair. The dress hung on a mannequin, ready to be put on, with dress robes on for now. Yesterday before hitting the drinks, they had been pampered and now they were all smooth, plucked and soft. 

 

Light and simple for her face, even with only a little makeup she had a gorgeous glow about her. Her hair had a dozen small braids spaced throughout. The top half layer of her hair including all the braids was gathered into three sections that had been braided then placed into a bun with a silver, diamond and sapphire hair piece from Narcissa.

 

Ginny had lent her the green lace garter Molly had gotten her for her wedding several years ago. She had her borrowed, blue, old and new. As she finished having the lace backing tied up and slipped on the white gladiator style heels, she stood up straight, looking into the mirror. 

 

A gasp fell from her mouth. Never did she dream she could look so beautiful. Turning to look at her bridesmaids, as well as Molly and Narcissa her surrogate mothers, she saw glistening eyes and loving smiles as they looked at her. 

 

The emotions nearly become overwhelming as she was enveloped in a hug from them all. It was time to start moving. Grabbing the bouquets, Narcissa and Molly ran off to take their seats while Pansy, followed by Daphne, Luna and then Ginny, lined up. 

 

At the end of the line Hermione stood holding Arthur’s arm as he took the place of her late father in walking her down the aisle, just as much a father figure to her as her birth father was. 

 

They moved forward, stopping at the doors out to the garden. Waiting for the music to start Arthur squeezed her arm assuringly. 

 

“You look beautiful Hermione, Draco’s a very lucky man. You'll do well I think.” His sentence finished seconds before the music started and signaled them to proceed. 

 

“Time to walk down the aisle and get married!” Arthur spoke with a happy twinkle in his eye. 

 

The doors opened and they slowly started moving forward step by step. Hermione her face down staring at her feet; she heard words of praise from the guests as she passed them. They ascended the steps to the podium and the bridesmaids took their positions. 

 

Lifting her gaze and taking in his finely tailored suit as Arthur passes her hand over to Draco, she saw his face for the first time that day. It was filled with joy, love and adoration. She had never seen him look so happy, and she was sure her tearful smile echoed those feelings. 

 

This was what she had been waiting for since he asked her to marry him, she knew he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. 

 

Standing before the ministry official they exchanged vows, they exchanged rings and performed the binding ritual. Finally the final moment came. 

 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.”

 

Leaning forward their lips met and the crowd erupted in cheers, clapping and whistles. The former most likely from Blaise. As they pulled apart and turned towards the crowd, white and red rose petals began falling down everywhere. 

 

Everyone else was standing as they walked back down the aisle towards the grand ballroom where the reception was being held. This was the start of forever and they weren't waiting around for it to start itself. 


End file.
